A love forever
by Sting-of-Sabertooth
Summary: Envie de lire un One Shot de Bleach ? et plus précisément sur le couple Gin x Rangiku ? Alors ce OS est fait pour vous ! Une petite histoire sur leur rencontre !


Ohayo Mina san, alors on se retrouve pour un One Shoot...  
Il n'y aura peut être pas de fictions mais alors pleins de O.S. et autres  
Bonne lecture = *Q*

(= bien avant la trahison d'Aizen et les autres capitaines)  
Point de vue - Rangiku Matsumoto

Rangiku était dans ses quartiers donc ceux de la 10ème division. Elle pensait fortement à quelqu'un, quelqu'un de très important à ses yeux. Cette personne est Gin Ichimaru.  
On toqua à sa porte...  
" Ah salut Kira, viens entre donc " dit-elle  
" Salut Rangiku, tu vas bien ? " répondit-il  
" oui ça va, au faite pourquoi es-tu venue me voir ? " demanda Rangiku  
" comme sa, je voulais te voir " dit-il

Un papillon de l'enfer arriva puis se posa sur la main de Kira.  
" Alerte à toute les divisions, des ménos se rapproche de la soul society. Ils sont 10, il sont entrain de traverser le passage y menant. " déclara une membre de la division de Mayuri, capitaine de la 12ème division.  
Le capitaine de la 1ère division pris la parole également :  
" La divison 3 ira combattre les ménos, les autres divisions resteront en attente et sur leurs gardes pendant la durée des combats. Division 3, préparez-vous dans les plus bref délais ! "

Kira partit au lieu où la 3ème division s'y rendait habituellement avant chaque combat. Gin Ichimaru y était déjà.  
" ah Kira il ne manquait plus que toi, bref alors vous allez vous regroupez en 4 ou 5 par énnemie. Ceux sont des ménos, faites bien attention ! " conclua Gin

La 3ème division coura jusqu'à la porte qui séppare la zone entre les deux mondes et la soul society, c'est part là que les ménos arrivèrent.  
Le capitaine Ichimaru commenca par tuer un énnemie seul, puis Kira et 3 autres shinigamis tuèrent un autres ménos...  
Pendant ce temps là, Rangiku ne pouvant point rester dans sa loge sortis. Elle croisa Renji Abarai, le vice capitaine de la 6ème division.  
" Ohayo Renji, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? " demanda t-elle  
" et toi alors hein ? Je rejoins mes quartiers, tu devrais en faire autant " répondit-il

Puis Renji partit. Rangiku savait très bien qu'aucune autre division n'aurait besoin d'intervenir... Parce qu'elle sait très bien que Gin saura faire face avec sa division à ses ménos. Puis elle se dit :  
" J'espère que personne ne va se blesser... et surtout que Gin ne se blesse pas ! Il faut que je le vois après et pourtant je suis presque sur que je pourrais pas ou plutôt je n'oserais pas. En plus il sera peut être fatiguer à cause des combats. Non, il ne faut pas que je me décourages, après je vais le voir ! "  
Elle était fort motivée, elle revena dans ses quartiers. Puis pris une douche rapide et mis une robe violette avec son brassar de vice-capitaine de la 10ème division.  
Les combats étaient enfin terminer.  
Rangiku allat voir le capitaine Ichimaru dans ses quartiers.  
Elle toqua à la porte et entra après que ce dernier eu accepter.  
" ah Rangiku, sa me fait plaisir de te voir. Tu vas bien ? " dit il  
" oui capitaine Ichimaru, je vais bien et vous ? " répondit-elle  
"oui, mais au faite tu peux m'appeler Gin ! "  
" ah euh Gin, je voulais vous félicitez. Votre division est éfficace, que ferait-elle sans vous ? " dit-elle  
" allons Rangiku, se n'était que de simple ménos ! "  
" bon je vais devoir vous laissez, au revoir Gin... " finit par dire Rangiku

Puis elle sortit de la loge de Gin.  
Elle était un peu déçu de ne pas lui avoir dit se qu'elle avait sur le coeur.  
En plus, elle connait très bien Gin. Rangiku aurait pu lui dire, elle se dit que se sera pour une prochaine fois =3...  
Elle était choquée qu'elle puisse l'appeler " Gin "...  
Elle se demanda si lui ausi l'aimait, si ses sentiments étaient récipoque.

(= changement de point de vue)  
Point de vue - Gin Ichimaru

Gin pensait :  
" Rangiku avait l'air géner de m'appeler par mon prénom et pourtant j'ai l'impréssion qu'elle m'aime !  
Oh je dois être fatigué, donc je dois me faire des films... "  
Le capitaine Ichimaru sortit se promener dans le seireiteï.  
Il y croisa le capitaine de la 6ème division, Byakuya Kuchiki.  
" Salut Byakuya ! " dit-il  
" Tiens Gin, salut ! Avant j'ai vue Rangiku, elle avait l'air triste. Je me demande se qu'elle a, elle sortirait pas de ta loge ? " demanda Byakuya  
" euh si mais euh... comment sa elle était triste ? " demanda Gin paniqué  
" haha je vois bien que tu l'aimes, avoue lui donc ! " affirma le capitaine Kuchiki  
" tu dois avoir raison, à plus tard " conclua Gin

Le capitaine Ichimaru stoppa la conversation. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoué un truc pareille, surtout que c'est pas son genre de se déclarer. Gin se dit que le lendemain il irait la voir. Il partit ensuite dans sa loge se coucher. Pendant la nuit, il était un peu tourmenter. Il ne savait pas pourquoi...  
Le lendemain, il était pire que la veille. Gin était très fatigué... !  
Il se prépara puis partit voir le vice-capitaine de la 10ème division.  
Il toqua puis après son accord entra.

" Bonjour Gin, vous allez l'air fatigué aujourd'hui " affirma t-elle suprise  
" Salut Rangiku, oui tu as raison je le suis ! et toi ça va ? on m'a dit que t'avais l'air triste en sortant de ma loge hier. " demanda Gin  
" oui je vais bien, ow s'est pas important " dit Rangiku  
" okay, bon j'ai quelques choses d'important à te dire... " puis il continua " Je t'aime Rangiku x'3 "  
" Oh capitaine Ichimaru, c'est si direct. Je vous aime aussi x'3 " dit elle surprise

Gin et Rangiku s'embrassèrent...  
Il avoua à la vice-capitaine que hier il l'a trouvé très belle mais n'a pas osé lui dire. Elle lui avoua qu'elle l'aimait depuis fort longtemps et qu'elle l'a toujours admirer.  
Gin dit qu'aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de leurs rencontre. Il considère se jour comme son anniversaire également. Ils restèrent ensemble pendant toute l'après-midi ! Le soir, ils se quitèrent mais se promir de se revoir le lendemain et de toujours être franc l'un envers l'autre. De s'aimer comme il se doit, de toujours rester ensemble...  
Le lendemain, Gin croisa Byakuya.  
" J'ai vue Rangiku aujourd'hui, on aurait dit une personnage totalement différente de la dernière fois, qu'elle changement brutale. On aurait dit qu'elle renaissait... " dit Byakuya fortement surpris  
" Elle revit tous comme moi " il poursuiva " Nous sommes ensemble depuis hier, c'est moi qui lui ai demandé. J'étais direct... ! " déclara Gin

Byakuya félicita son ami. Après l'avoir remercier il continua sa route en direction des quartiers de la division d'Hitsugaya Toshiro. Il croisa Rangiku puis l'embrassa.  
Ses jours calmes se répéterent quand il n'y avait pas de grande mission à accomplir. Ils vécurent heureux et eurent une grande famille. Ils avaient finit par se marier...  
" Je t'aime Rangiku Matsumoto Ichimaru x'3 " déclara t-il  
" Je t'aime Gin Ichimaru x'3 " poursuiva t-elle

Voilà mon One Shoot du couple qui aurait pu se crée en vrai si il n'y avait pas eu la trahison d'Aizen...  
Il aimait vraiment Rangiku et vise vers sa !  
J'espère qu'il vous a plus =)  
à bientôt les n'amis *Q*


End file.
